Winter in Wonderland
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: .: Porque se existisse inverno no País das Maravilhas, com certeza seria como aquele jardim encantado:. Em resposta ao concurso Ao no Aka.


_Algum dia, você e eu nos encontraremos._

_Essa é a minha profecia para você._

_Junto com esse bilhete que nos unirá._

_Uma passagem para a lua._

_Vamos pegar esse chato senso comum do mundo _

_E despedaçá-lo!_

_Vamos abrir as portas para nossos sonhos invisíveis!_

_Eu quero estar com você, aquele que eu nunca conheci._

_Nós iremos firmes em direção a lenda e ao nosso futuro alternativo,_

_Enquanto abraçamos um cenário incomparável,_

_Que pode ser visto apenas da lua invertida._

_

* * *

  
_

A menina corria por entre as pessoas bem vestidas. Ela via vários vestidos coloridos, de todos os tamanhos e estilos. A maioria dos homens usava o mesmo traje, só mudavam as cores.

_Cores._

Todas elas eram lindas separadamente, mas naquele verdadeiro carnaval davam dor de cabeça. Mas o colorido não era limitado apenas aos vestidos e sapatos, as máscaras, e dessa vez incluía os homens, eram coloridas com várias lantejoulas, purpurina entre outros vários adornos espalhafatosos e cintilantes.

Tudo isso se misturava com as luzes que piscavam incessantemente dos holofotes, luzes que refletiam com as mais variadas formas e feixes. Porém nada era mais irritante do que aquela luz que piscava. Nunca parava para brilhar por mais de um segundo, entretanto tantas repetições em um salão escuro iluminado apenas com aquelas cores chamativas de luzes de boate eram um verdadeiro problema para ela que tinha a visão fraca.

A menina era tão fraca em relação a isso que, bastava ela olhar para o sol mais do que cinco segundos e já sentia vontade de desmaiar. Naquele lugar com aquelas máscaras, roupas e outros acessórios feitos apenas para reagirem com aquelas luzes, era um verdadeiro massacre para ela.

A jovem odiava do fundo da alma aquele maldito _baile de máscaras_**.**

O pior de tudo é que não sabia como fora parar ali, em um instante estava em casa, acabando de vestir o pijama para ir dormir, e quando abrira os olhos estava com um vestido azul do século XIX, com um par de sapatos branco de salto alto e uma máscara de carnaval brilhante cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

Ela corria para tentar escapar das cores, das luzes, das pessoas. Mas parecia que todos os lugares do salão estavam preenchidos por aquilo que ela fugia.

A música ficava mais alta, a batida aumentava consideravelmente o ritmo, as pessoas balançavam de acordo com a melodia frenética. Seu corpo sentia o efeito da canção, as doses de adrenalina aumentavam no sangue, e isso estava misturado com a angústia de fugir o mais rápido possível daquela festa.

Ela pusera as mãos de porcelana suspendendo a saia repleta de babados do vestido, para correr sem tropeçar nos laços de fitas que bordavam os adornos brancos. Aquele sapato comprimia-lhe os dedos do pé, e isso dificultava as coisas. Sua respiração falhava a cada segundo, as batidas do coração estavam mais rápidas do que a da música, seu mundo girava rápido demais. A menina precisava de ar puro o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente vira as escadas do saguão principal. Antes de começar a descida apressada jogara seus sapatos em um canto qualquer. A garota pulava os degraus de dois em dois, a porta do salão era convidativa, estava completamente aberta.

* * *

Atravessara com tudo o grande arco de entrada, descera mais seis degraus de mármore e então parara. Não tinha mais forças para correr, para fugir. Caiu sobre os joelhos e respirou fundo, o mais fundo possível. Precisava repor todo o ar que deixara de absorver nos últimos cinco minutos.

Depois de acalmar o seu coração abrira os olhos. Agora poderia observar com calma e talvez descobrir onde estava. Foi quando vira pela estrada que levava até o portão de prata do jardim da frente um jovem se aproximando.

Ele estava vestido como os outros que vira no salão. O garoto andou até ficar frente a frente com a menina ajoelhada.

- Senhorita, o que você faz aqui fora?

Um vento gélido soprou, fazendo a menina apertar suas mãos contra as mangas do vestido. Seus lábios estavam arroxeados e tremiam. Seus pés estavam encolhidos debaixo da grande saia adornada de laços. O jovem jogara seu casaco sobre a menina, e estendera a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Assim que ficara de pé o garoto percebera seus pés nus.

- Fala sério. Você quer ficar doente, não é? -Disse com a mão direita massageado uma têmpora. – Toma.

Entregou a jovem uma pequena sacola. Ela olhara para ele como se perguntasse o que tinha ali dentro.

- Tem uma sapatilha e uma meia três quartos ai dentro. Eu estava trazendo isso para a minha namorada que está no salão dançando, ela disse que o salto alto estava matando-lhe os pés.

Imediatamente devolveu o embrulho, não queria nada que pertencesse a outra pessoa.

- Não precisa – Respondeu colocando as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da calça de linho preto – Ela é forte, não vai morrer por dançar a noite inteira com um salto quinze.

A menina fez uma leve reverência e sentou sobre a saia da roupa para calçar a sapatilha e as meias.

* * *

Quando estava acabando de fazer o laço lateral da sapatilha rosa o jovem quebrara o silêncio.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse ajoelhando-se sobre o joelho esquerdo – Pode me chamar apenas de Sasuke.

Antes que a menina pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele pusera seu indicador direito sobre os lábios arroxeados dela. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da menina. Em seguida Sasuke se pusera de pé e ajudara sua nova amiga a fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Ambos passaram pelo portão de metal e seguiram pela estrada que cortava a floresta de pinheiros gigantes.

- Sabia... Você é realmente muito bonita.

A menina enrubescera e o jovem dera um meio sorriso.

- Nee... Como eu faço para sair daqui?

Perguntara a jovem, sua voz era quente e gentil. Preenchia o ar gélido e o transformava em ternura. O jovem sentira um leve arrepio na espinha.

- Se eu soubesse... Já teria indo embora há muito tempo.

- Então... – Disse suspirando – Eu acho que o melhor a se fazer é seguir essa estrada até o fim.

* * *

Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, até que a menina percebera algo e parara.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para a jovem, já que andava alguns passos à frente.

- Você disse que trouxe essas sapatilhas para a sua namorada... Como é que você chegou aqui sem saber o caminho de volta?

- Sim... –Disse sem mudar o tom de voz – Eu provavelmente devo ter trazido para a minha namorada, mas eu não sei como cheguei aqui. Eu estava no meu quarto, e quando abri os olhos estava de frente para aquela mansão reluzente.

- Mas como você sabia que a sua namorada estaria aqui? Porque você estava com uma sacola com um par de sapatilhas?

Suspirou. Ela fazia muitas perguntas.

- Sempre que tem uma festa, eu levo isso – Disse apontando para a sacola vazia – em caso da minha namorada precisar. E eu sei que ela estava aqui, pois quando estava de frente para a mansão eu a vi em uma das sacadas se agarrando com outro cara.

Silêncio.

Foi isso que reinou pelos segundos que se passaram. A jovem abaixara a cabeça e sussurrara palavras de desculpas. Ele se aproximara dela, e levantara seu belo rosto com a mão direita.

- Você não tem do que se desculpar.

Suas bochechas ressecadas pelo frio ficaram completamente coradas. O bafo quente do jovem entrou em contato com sua pele fria e a fizera ter calafrios. A mão que apoiava o queixo da jovem foi a mesma que tirou uma mecha do seu cabelo que atrapalhava a visão. Então a mão gélida repousou do lado direito de sua face.

A menina levara suas mãos pequenas ao encontro da mão do jovem, e pressionara levemente a mesma contra sua face. Ela fechara os olhos. Aquele toque era tão gentil, tão aconchegante. Esse ato inesperado fizera o Uchiha corar.

* * *

Eles ficaram desse jeito por um tempo indeterminado, a menina só voltara a abrir os olhos quando os flocos de neve caíram sobre suas mãos.

- Neve?

A jovem olhara para frente e vira por entre os pinheiros uma clareira. Ela pegou na mão do menino e perguntara docemente:

- Vamos?

Ele apenas fizera que sim com a cabeça. Então ambos andaram até a clareira no meio da floresta de pinheiros gigantes.

* * *

- Uau!

A menina parecia uma criança de cinco anos deslumbrada com uma boneca nova. Mas até Sasuke estava espantado. Nenhum deles esperava ver algo daquele jeito. Não em uma floresta no meio do nada.

Eles viram na clareira o mais belo jardim que podiam sonhar. Flores coloridas contrastavam com os arbustos rasteiros e com os troncos escuros das árvores. A neve parecia estrelas caindo do céu.

A menina corria para todos os lados, cheirava todas as flores, brincava com todas as folhas, admirava cada floco de neve. Rapidamente o manto branco se formou sobre a grama esmeralda, e sobre as flores e folhas.

O jovem sentou em um canto afastado da clareira, e protegido sob a folhagem grosa do pinheiro enquanto observava a garota brincar como uma criança.

Depois de quinze minutos a menina se cansara e caíra deitada no chão, arfando e com as maçãs do rosto visivelmente machucadas pelo frio. Sasuke levantou, sacudiu a neve da roupa e fora até sua amiga. Olhando-a de cima, falou:

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. - Respondeu quase que com um sussurro.

- Mas a mentalidade é de quatro. – Retrucou com um sorriso.

A jovem só pode corar diante daquele comentário. O Uchiha então se sentara ao lado dela, que em seguida se colocou sentada também.

- Esse vestido não ajuda em nada. – Resmungou ajeitando a saia adornada por fitas e babados.

O jovem rira daquela cena. Uma adolescente discutindo com a saia do vestido. No mínimo, cômico.

- O que foi? – Perguntou emburrada e levemente corada.

- Nada. É que você é... Divertida.

A menina abaixou a cabeça, suas mãos apertavam o tecido. Como alguém que acabara de conhecer podia ser tão... Especial. Pensou a jovem com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ei...

Sasuke a chamou. Antes que pudesse pensar novamente seus lábios haviam sido tomados por ele. A língua quente dele pedia permissão para invadir sua boca, a garota nem esperara um segundo a mais. Logo fechara os olhos para desfrutar do seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

Algo apitava constantemente no fundo. A menina então abrira os olhos. Estava na sua cama, completamente coberta. Não se lembrava de nada da noite anterior, apenas tinha o sentimento que fora algo realmente especial.

Olhara o relógio digital, dez para as seis. Resolvera levantar, afinal tinha escola dentro de uma hora. Tinha tempo suficiente para tomar um relaxante banho quente.

* * *

Terminava de calçar seus sapatos e ajeitar o cachecol. Olhara o relógio no pulso, vinte para as sete. Pegara sua pasta escolar e saíra de casa, não dava dez minutos andando até a escola.

A rua estava coberta com uma película de neve. Em pouco tempo vira a neve precipitar. Abrira a mão esquerda e juntara um punhado de flocos. Rapidamente _flashs_ da noite passada passaram pela sua mente. O baile, o jovem, a floresta, o jardim, a neve, o beijo.

Deixara a neve cair no chão e levara os dedos ao lábio. Contornara-o por completo. Seu primeiro beijo havia sido na noite passada e não era capaz de dizer se aquilo fora realidade ou não passara de um sonho. Tinha que ser um sonho! Não saíra naquela noite fria.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não percebera uma pessoa se aproximar. O ser parara do seu lado e sussurrara com um bafo quente.

- Não importa se foi dentro de um sonho... Mas essas lembranças são reais... _Hinata_.

A menina levantara seus olhos perolados e reconhecera o garoto de cabelos e orbes negros. Uma palavra abafada pelos sentimentos fugira dos seus lábios.

- Sasu... Ke.

Ele apenas respondera com o seu meio sorriso.

* * *

_Sonhos estão mais conectados com a vida real do que possamos imaginar.

* * *

_

Em resposta ao torneio Ao no Aka.

Espero que não tenha ficado _muito_ ruim.


End file.
